pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:FANPOK
Dejen sus mensajes aki no olviden Firma Nicolas quiero decirle algo ... Recuerdas que me aceptaste en tu pokenovela, me gustaria ser pareecido a quinoa o como Morti, tambien me gustaria que cuando mi pokenovela este comenzada me ayudes con las placas. ME GUSTARIA SER TU AMIGO TOCAYO Lucian-Fantome 11:27 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Q PAZOOO oye fanpok te acuerdas de mi soy yo el primer lider ZzEeTh 21:45 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Colas Soy Lucian-Fantome 19:04 13 jun 2010 (UTC), quiero participar en tu reallyti pero pero si vas a estar por aqui en pokeespectaculos verdad oye me podrias tu opinion de mi pokenovela busca Cronicas de una aventura pokemon Opinion... ¿me podrias dar tu opinion de mi historia? entra en La Vida de un Rocket PetrelR 23:25 29 abr 2010 (UTC) see... Aqui estoy! PetrelR 01:13 1 may 2010 (UTC) Aqui! thumb --PetrelR 01:30 1 may 2010 (UTC) Sorry pero en el concurso mejor evolucion de eeveee, ya se cerro desde hace mucho, el ganador fue leafeon =D, el segundo lugar fue Glaceon y el tercer Jolteon. Yo no soy la que hiso el concurso, pero solo te aviso, deberias checar la edicion, osea, cuando se creo, y ahi veras que se creo hace mucho o hace poko, bueno byeeeee A18, RE o MR 21:30 1 may 2010 (UTC) oye fanpok oye que es eso de audiciones para un viaje al destino??? ZzEeTh 15:43 2 may 2010 (UTC) ok dime como se llama tu pokenovela y a si checa la mia Cronicas de una aventura pokemon pzzz jajajaja esta chida aunk komo ke le hubieras cambiado la ropa a "ash" ¿A si? en serio t gusta? a mi me encanta la tuya! ¿kieres salir en mi novela? dime los pokes , tu sprite , si eres entrenador o coordinador y el nombre d tu personaje [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 18:15 2 may 2010 (UTC) oye oye fanpok entra a mi wiki y serias uno de mis administradores solo escribe en tu pagina de usuario en esta wiki que es mia: http://es.comunidadpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/ sii si kiero saliir! nombre: Duna sprite: Archivo:Sprite_de_Preciosaprincesa_Duna.png tipo : coordinadora sprite de coordinadora: Archivo:Sprite_de_Preciosaprincesa_Duna_concurso.png pokemons: Archivo:Baltoy_OCPA.pngmote: Baltoyi genero: chico Archivo:Roselia_OCPA_hembra.pngmote: rosita genero: chica Archivo:Lucario_DP.pngmote: aural genero:chico Archivo:Castform_Pt.png→ Archivo:Castform_forma_agua_Pt.png→ Archivo:Castform_forma_fuego_Pt.png→ Archivo:Castform_forma_hielo_Pt.pngmote: fantasmi genero: chica Archivo:Gabite_OCPA.pngmote: garritas genero: chico Archivo:Milotic_OCPA.png mote: perla genero: chica Nota: los k tengan k evolucionar k evolucionen (todos menos baltoy) [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 08:11 3 may 2010 (UTC) mi personalidad!!! soy muy simpatica y blanda (es decir , simpatica y amable) soy muy buena con los demas y trato bn a los pkmns! [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 16:22 4 may 2010 (UTC) Te cambio la placa de lector Primero que gracias por ponerte la placa de la pokenovela camino pokémon :). Voy a cambiar la letra en negrita "Camino Pokémon" por un enlace "Camino Pokémon", ok? Te lo pongo yo mismo en tu página de usuario.--Nicopri 13:38 5 may 2010 (UTC) un link gracias por invitarme a tu reality, ami me gusta la saga TD, al parecer a ti tambien, oye, no se si ya l osabias .... pero aqui te dejo un link .... http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/promotion_landing_page/tdwt/index.html, una pregunta. .... en pokemin comuniti (esa la wikia de zeth) se pueden hacer retos a los lideres de gym sin una pelea en wi-fi, que me gustaria participar en eso, pero juego por emulador, ademas ya tengo un equipo listo --No me conoces, yo no te conosco pero te quiero ver muerto :D 01:14 11 may 2010 (UTC) siii claro que si olle si lees mi pokenovela el sprite mio el de l gorra negra y mi poemmon sera infernape gracias por decirme respuesta no quiero ser el chico malo quisiera ser el chico divertido rahey 22:45 11 may 2010 (UTC) hey ole mi msn es henry031@hotmail.es porfabor si tienes agregame para que me puedas explicar mejor porfaborrahey 22:56 11 may 2010 (UTC) estare ;) bueno ya llene mis datos en la pagina ojala alcanze a estar at2: tu amigo --Brahian 03:02 12 may 2010 (UTC) ;) ok aparecere en un capitulo y queria preguntarte si quieres salir en mi pokenovela nueva La busqueda de los cristales legendarios 1 inscribete como principal en la discucion. at2: tu amigo --Brahian el togetic volador XD 16:12 12 may 2010 (UTC) mi color... es el verde o el naranja! (kualkiera) [[User:Munchlax-code|'Before it was a good girl']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'それはグッドガールされる前に ']]15:20 13 may 2010 (UTC) No me entero muy bien Yo no estava a fuera?? '''•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆• ' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'Sea Princess']] 16:12 13 may 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS GRACIAS EN SERIO APRESIO TUS COMENTARIOSGarchock 23:24 13 may 2010 (UTC) SI CLARO, DIME UN POKEMON QUE QUIERAS Y TE ARE UN ESPACIO (EXEPTO LEGENDARIOS) Garchock 23:36 13 may 2010 (UTC) Está bien!!! Je, eres como yo...¡Te preocupa que la gente no lea la pokenovela! Tranquilo, que muy bien. Lo único, me metería antes con los romances y las peleas, porque es lo que de verdad engancha. Por lo demás te está quedando genial.--Nicopri 12:55 14 may 2010 (UTC) claro claro que quiero ser tu amigo aselfillo...fan number 1ºde Keroro 18:39 14 may 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que quiero ser tu ''AMIGO aselfillo...fan number 1ºde Keroro 18:40 14 may 2010 (UTC) Okk x3 Pero ahora no puedo ._. Es qe estoy en un blackberry x3 Cuando este en mi pc normal te agrego =D •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 18:44 14 may 2010 (UTC) Me firmas??? Me podrías firmar aquí para que pueda sacar otro capítulo? Es que, como ya verás, necesito firmas para sacar más capítulos. Te lo agradecería mucho. La Guerra Pokémon También me lo comentas ahí, ¿vale? Y a ver cuando continúas con lo del reto. ¡Tengo ganas de ver quién es el próximo eliminado! xD(saca una placa de lector, o algo así.)--Nicopri 18:52 14 may 2010 (UTC) claro dime que pokemon quieres ser y listo ¡ ah ! y el sprite cuando serias humano --Usuario:Meganium1530 ¿ de que color el aipom ? por que ya hay 2 ( cris y zoe ) puedes elegir el color que quieras --Usuario:Meganium1530 n__n Hehe, yo tengo mi familia-xat y pokefamilia xD pero okk n_n Seras mi manito >3 x3 ¿Cual es tu pokemon favorito? =D ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 01:09 17 may 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! ^^ Mira, te hice un regalito ^^ Archivo:FANPOK the best.gifFANPOK the best!!! '' Espero que te haya gustado. Oye, pensaba hacer una lista de amigos. ¿Te importa si te pongo? --Nicopri 20:17 18 may 2010 (UTC) El Reto Me imagino que haras como una 2da temporada no?(Claro como isla del drama)si fuera asi,podria aparecer mi hermana(De una saga,no la real)? Saludos --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 02:04 22 may 2010 (UTC) :Yo xD Mi voto para El Reto Mi voto es para Amanda, no deberia de haberle hecho eso a henry y a su chimchar y ahora pagara por ello. Alanbato : 19:12 22 may 2010 (UTC) amanda yo voto por amanda, esa la que votov la salsa y la que usara mi amor con devilidad (solo informo) oye, el gym electrico ya se mejoro ???? y cuando me daras los pokes de las preguntas de la zona dragon, el la wikia de zeth ???? Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 19:34 22 may 2010 (UTC) Me instribí en tu concurso Me inscribí en el concurso que hicistes. ¿Me puedes adelantar más datos sobre cómo irá?--'ºNicopriº' 20:24 22 may 2010 (UTC) Cambios concurso Cambié los ataques de Electrike. Si antes había: Chispazo, Chispa, Fuerza y Aullido, ahora tiene: Chispazo, Chispa, Lanzallamas y Pantalla Luz. (los anteriores ataques eran una mierda un poco malos xD)--'ºNicopriº' 10:22 23 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola FANPOK te dejo el Sprite Vs de Tu Sprite Archivo:Vs_Roy.png Saludos --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 23:51 23 may 2010 (UTC) se puede??? hola solo quería hacerte una pregunta todavía se puede entrar al reto??? porfa respondeme salu2 *Aspen Hejiza* 00:23 24 may 2010 (UTC) ??? no te ofendas pero quien eres?Sniny Pichu 02:28 24 may 2010 (UTC) ok ok amigo mira ya dejé mi audición así que ponme extra esta temporada y en lo proxima ponme como participante OK eso es todo saludos y gracias por dejarme estar en las dos temporadas *Aspen Hejiza* 02:47 24 may 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones Seimpre amigos ¡¡¡ Gracias por adoptar este huevo , Sera muy amigable y compañero !Que tenags buena suerte ¡ Archivo:Huevo_de_swinub_-hecho_por_pokesofi-.png fecha aproximadamente de nacimiento 10/06/010 Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 01:14 25 may 2010 (UTC) sii! '''si quiero pero ahora tengo peresa agregame vos si ? ' aqui esta mi correo ' 'alfonso-0709@hotmail.com ''' '~WandoSan '(~) I see you ♥' 21:42 25 may 2010 (UTC) henr es mio voto por henry ... porque es algo pesado creido, oe, caundo vamos a tener nuestro combate ne pokemon comunit wikia, el de tipo electrico, usere a mi quarsire, sabe fisura, puño hielo, hidropulso fijar blanco, eso es todo, espero la erspuesat en WIKIDEX, xao, suerte ne le reot :D Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 21:37 26 may 2010 (UTC) por ... HIKARI en el proximo cap del reto votare por ... hikari, las razones en el confesionario , eso es todo, y para alegrar esto te digo, mi equipo esat entrenando paar enfentarte en el gym de bichos en pokemon comuniti (usare a magmotar) Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 21:14 28 may 2010 (UTC) Ueeno!1 Ya no quiero mas privacidad xdd Voto por Alanbalto !! '''~WandoSan (~) ''I see you ♥' 21:28 28 may 2010 (UTC)'' Yo no hice a Drew Yo he hecho a estos. A la madre De Maya, Casilda: thumb|left a Marble: thumb|left A Ursula: Archivo:Ursula..png A Zoe: thumb|left Y a alguno más que no me acuerdo.Diana8 12:06 29 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 querias saber queien a hecho a dreuw lo ice yo maya10 Maya10 13:00 29 may 2010 (UTC)maya10 si claro que quiero aparecer como extra en el cap 11 porfaaa quiero que vuelva henry porfabor que vuelva muchos amigos mios ya no le ponene mucho caso a el reto por que henry no vuelve Lisbeth glaceon 16:13 29 may 2010 (UTC) si claro para que lo quieres usar Maya10 16:57 29 may 2010 (UTC)maya10 sprite el sprite es el mismo que uso en mi novela muchas gracias por quererme poner y por regresar a henry no saves cuanto te quiero Lisbeth glaceon 17:31 29 may 2010 (UTC) que vuelva olle nico yo y un grupo mas queremos que vuelva henry a el reto ya no nos gusta el reto si no esta henry injusticia peor consideralos Lisbeth glaceon 14:00 30 may 2010 (UTC) Idea Por que al final en el final luchan tu y el finalista? y Cambio:Quiero que este: Archivo:Maroon_Sprite_.png Aparesca en la segunda temporada xD Saludos. --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 17:53 30 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola te sugeriria esto *El Reto El Principal *El Reto/Capitulos Parte 1 *El Reto/Capitulos Parte 2 *El Reto/Confensionario *El Reto/Personajes Asi se veeria mas ordenadito y bonito :) -- 01:20 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdon por tardar en responder .-. perdon es k no pte puede responder (a lo de votar) ahora me hago un correo i te lo mando (es k se me olvidaron la conrtraseña de todos) '''•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆• ' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'La reina del chocolate *¬*']] 11:28 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Si Claro que puedes usarlo^^Diana8 15:34 2 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 jeje ok, me dejo uno, eso si, te deje un mensaje ne pokemon comuniti Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 15:03 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Vale yo la leeré, y veré si me inscribo.Soy tu amiga^^ 19:56 5 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Mi correo es brunofriaslorenzo@hotmail.es , ¿para que lo quieres? aselfillo,keronense pokemaníaco 13:12 7 jun 2010 (UTC) ya estaba '''Ya estaba puesta. :P '•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•' '' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'La reina del chocolate *¬*']] 13:58 7 jun 2010 (UTC) YA ELEGI A MI COMPAÑERO '''SERA LISANDRO '--XD no crees que fui demasiado gritona???????? hi bueno pues es que te iba a decir que talvez el viaje a hoenn sea como un reality espero que no te importe T.A.K jajajja 01:41 10 jun 2010 (UTC) un usuari estrella Hola, sabes, me gustaria q crearas tu usuario en mi Wiki, porque a m ime hacen las preguntas, y tu como guardia, a ti te las deverian hacer, eso es todo :D. porfavor, creaal, XAO PokeEstrellaS: Kan y asosiados 18:09 11 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Si,lo hice yo y claro que lo puedes usar :D --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 22:28 16 jun 2010 (UTC) (!) que rayos me quieres decir!? dimelo por el xat o que se yo.. ¡ah! y gracias por la bienvenida ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 03:16 20 jun 2010 (UTC) eh... es que soy novata y esperava aprender por mi misma, no lo tomes a mal ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 18:00 23 jun 2010 (UTC) holaa nicolas te conectas en el msn para hablar recuerda que no me sirve el chat at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 18:38 26 jun 2010 (UTC) nicolas aqui tu pedido hize el sprite que me pediste Archivo:Sprite_justin_bieber.png at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 02:27 27 jun 2010 (UTC) conectate conectate al msn at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 19:17 27 jun 2010 (UTC)